creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziewczynka.
Wprowadziłam się do tego domu jakiś czas temu. Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy leży spokojnie stary, drewniany, już mocno podniszczony, niezamieszkały dom. Podobno rodzina umarła parę lat temu. Ojciec był żołnierzem. Pewnego razu na wojnie dostał kulkę w bok i ciężko ranny trafił do szpitala. Jakiś nie najmądrzejszy lekarz stwierdził, iż rana jest na tyle niegroźna, że się zagoi. Wieczorem, leżąc już na swoim łóżku, zmarł śmiercią okrutną i bolesną. Żona zmarłego wytoczyła lekarzowi sprawę sądową, nie trafił on jednak za kratki, usprawiedliwiając się słowami, że "Pacjent był zupełnie zdrów, ale w ranę wdało się zakażenie i to nie jest jego wina, bo w końcu ją opatrzył, obandażował i Bóg wie, co jeszcze." Wściekła i oszukana matka dwójki dzieci, tak się zdenerwowała, że umarła we śnie. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z maluchami. Był wczesny świt, kiedy to przygotowywałam się do wyjścia do pracy. Odsłaniając zasłonę okna, za sąsiedzką szybką zobaczyłam twarz dziecka. Dziewczynki. Zdziwiłam się, bo z tego co było mi wiadomo, to nikt już tam od lat nie mieszkał. Przyjrzałam się lepiej, aby upewnić się, że to nie poranne "zwidy". Ale jak była, tak nadal tam stała. Maluchna wyglądała gdzieś na 8-letnią dziewuszkę. Wyglądała całkiem normalnie, jak każdy zwykły człowiek. Jednak coś sprawiało, że spoglądając na jej zapłakaną twarz czuło się dreszcze. Nie była ona słodka, tak jak u wszystkich innych dzieci. Raczej była... obrzydliwa. Ciężko mi to mówić, bo w sumie to tylko jakieś biedne dzieciątko, no ale szczerość to podstawa. Z zaczerwienionych oczu przez łkanie, leciały grube, mocne łzy. Usta były mocno naciągnięte w dół, co — zawdzięczając również bladej skórze — przyczyniało się do widocznych ”zmarszczek”. Choć nie mieszkam tutaj od dawna, to jeszcze ani razu jej tam nie widziałam. Zastanawiałam się, co się mogło wydarzyć. Po dłuższej jednak chwili namysłu, stwierdziłam, iż to pewnie tylko mi się wydaje, i jakby nigdy nic, zasłaniając okno ruszyłam w stronę kuchni. Otworzyłam laptopa, w ręku trzymając kubek ciepłej herbaty. Weszłam na moją ulubioną stronę z creepypastami, czyli tą — "Creepypasta Wikia". Akurat byłam w środku historii o mordercy, kiedy to zorientowałam się jak późno już jest i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do wyjścia. Oczywiście, przechodząc obok wcześniej wspomnianego już okna, kawałkiem kurtki odkryłam niewielki fragment zasłony, spoglądając kątem oka na dom z naprzeciwka. Dziewczynki już nie było. Nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszyłam do pracy. Gdy wracałam, na polu robiło się niezmiernie ciemno, a ja znów ją ujrzałam. Tym razem cieszyła się okropnie. To był uśmiech, tak odrażający, że po zjedzonym wcześniej kurczaku wzięło mnie na wymioty. Usta ukazywały białe jak kryształ zęby, były tak szerokie, jakby wsadziła sobie całego lizaka z patyczkiem do ust, aby je naciągnąć. Oczy szeroko otwarte z zaciekawieniem spoglądały na mnie. Zdziwiłam się, iż było ją tak dobrze widać, pomimo zgaszonego światła. To zupełnie tak, jakby światło biło prosto z niej. Jednak nie było to tak widoczne. Nic nie raziło. Widziałam tylko ją — uczesaną w ten sam kucyk co wcześniej. Skóra nadal pozostawała biała jak mąka pszenna. Zauważając jej ciekawość pozostawioną na mojej osobie, uśmiechnęłam się i lekko pomachałam. Dziewczynka obróciwszy się dwa razy do tyłu — znikła. Tak po prostu znikła. Jednak to mnie zupełnie nie zdziwiło. Ja, jako racjonalny człowiek, pomyślałam, że zawróciła i w otchłani ciemności straciłam ją z zasięgu wzroku, po prostu. Wróciłam powolnym krokiem do domu. Po całej tej ceremonii, jaką jest umycie się, zjedzenie porządnej kolacji i posprzątanie, wreszcie miałam czas tylko dla siebie. Jednak coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Czułam niepokój. Coś w środku mnie mówiło mi głośno i wyraźnie "Coś tu jest nie tak!". Nie rozumiejąc tego, jakże dziwnego uczucia, wróciłam do czytania creepypast. Nie, już na innej stronie. Spotkałam ją całkiem przypadkiem, kiedy wpisałam "historie o duchach". Wciągnęło mnie to niebywale, choć nigdy nie przepadałam specjalnie za duchami. Co również wydawało mi się dziwne, że aż tak bardzo nagle chciało mi się to czytać. Fabuła kręciła się wokół młodej, nowo zaręczonej parze, która wykupiła dom na skraju cmentarzyska. Ucieszona para legła na łóżko, wysyłając do siebie sprośne minki. Wtedy wokół ich domu dało się usłyszeć dziwny dźwięk. Wyszli — okazało się, że to duch, który ich później nawiedzał. We śnie, w prawdziwym życiu, wszędzie. W końcu wyprowadzili się do innego miasta i osiągnęli spokój. Zrobiło się późno, więc uznałam, że pora spać. Zamknęłam laptopa i odłożyłam go na stolik. Ciężko kładłam się na lewy bok, przykrywając kołdrą aż po szyję. Zamknęłam oczy. Usnęłam. Gdy obudziłam się rano, okazało się, iż laptop znajduje się w innym miejscu niż go wcześniej zostawiłam. Przestraszyło mnie to z lekka, ale znalazłam racjonalne (przynajmniej dla mnie) wyjaśnienie — "Lunatykowałam, wzięłam laptopa ze sobą i zostawiłam go na parapecie." Tak, to z pewnością racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Zastanowiłam się dlaczego akurat tam go "zostawiłam". Przesuwając ręką zasłonę, znów ujrzałam dziewczynę w oknie. Znów płakała. Znów miała ten nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy. Spoglądała na mnie z żalem, jakby to wszystko była moja wina. Jakby to przeze mnie płakała. Chciałam pokazać, iż ją widzę, więc delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. I znów, jak sprzed chwili, obróciła się dwa razy i znikła. Dlaczego zawsze znika, kiedy daję jej znak, że ją widzę?! Zastanawiało mnie to. Przeczytałam list od przyjaciółki z pracy, że mam dzisiaj wolne. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Jestem tutaj prawie nowa — pracuję od 3 miesięcy — więc dla niektórych to tak jakbym jeszcze robiła praktyki, ale uwierzyłam jej na słowo i zostałam w domu. Nawet się ucieszyłam. Chciałam zbadać tę sprawę z tym dzieckiem... Kiedy znów ujrzałam ją, śmiejącą się — tym razem nie w moją stronę — po prostu, tak jakby nigdzie... bez chwili zastanowienia ruszyłam po cichu w stronę drzwi frontowych. Sprawnie okrążyłam dom. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczęłam podejrzewać, że ten dom wcale nie jest opustoszały, a rodzice dzieciątka znęcają się nad nim. Chciałam mieć pewne dowody na tę hipotezę, więc wzięłam do pomocy mój aparat. Obeszłam dom dwa razy — nigdzie nie było wejścia. Tylko na przodzie. Nie chciałam tam iść, bo by mnie zauważyła i jeszcze jakoś to wszystko mogliby ogarnąć, żeby wyglądało na normalny, kochający dom. Wtedy ujrzałam światełko nadziei... U góry świeciła się delikatnie żarówka, i żeby wejść do środka, wystarczyło otworzyć uchylone okno. Teraz tylko jak tam weszłam... tak, dobrze myślicie — jak małpa zaczęłam się wspinać, po możliwych rzeczach. Kocham dzieci i nie pozwolę, aby działa im się jakakolwiek krzywda. Weszłam, a moim oczom ukazało się prawdziwe piekło. Zachciało mi się płakać, jak pomyślałam w jakich warunkach musiała mieszkać ta biedna dziewczynka. Wszędzie po ziemi walała się tona prochu, piachu, po ścianach pędziły chrząszcze i inne tego typu owady. Wszędzie był kurz, nieład, bałagan i poniszczone rzeczy. Wyglądało tak, jakby zupełnie nikt tutaj nie mieszkał. Drżącym, lecz cichym krokiem zeszłam na dół. Stała tam obrócona do mnie tyłem dziewczynka, ciągle gapiąc się w okno. Zrobiło mi się strasznie zimno. — Hej... — powiedziałam tonem tak miłym i spokojnym, że uspokoiłby chyba największego twardziela. — Nie chcę zrobić ci nic złego, jestem tu aby ci pomóc. Powiedz... mieszkasz tu? Tak, a gdzie są rodzice?... — nadawałam ciągle miłym i pokornym głosem. Wtedy obróciła się, śmiejąc się histerycznym śmiechem. Zrobiło mi się jeszcze zimniej. Teraz mogłam ujrzeć ją całą. Była...ohydna. Blada niczym śnieg, o twarzy tak strasznej i nieprzyjemnej, że od samego patrzenia można było się przestraszyć. Uśmiech jej był jeszcze szerszy niż ostatnim razem. Ciągle było słychać histeryczny chichot, światła zaczęły migać, a rzeczy przewracać. — C-co jest... c-co tu się dzieje, uciekaj... — nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo poczułam na plecach pazury. Krew poleciała, tak, że po zetknięciu mojej dłoni z kawałkiem pleców, palce były zaczerwienione. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Moje ciało ogarnęło... coś... strasznego. Spanikowałam, chciałam uciec. Nie mogłam. Zdrętwiałam. Ciągle spoglądając na dziwną istotę wtłaczającą się po domu... łzy poleciały... BUM! Kolejne pazury. Tym razem "zawitały" na prawej nodze. W końcu się otrząsnęłam. Próbowałam uciec, nie zaważając na przeszkody na swojej drodze. Przewracałam wszystko co stawało mi na przeszkodzie. Chciałam tylko jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego... czegoś.... Przez krwawiącą nogę i plecy, trudno było mi biec, ale starałam się jak mogłam. Udało się. Nie wiem, co to naprawdę było, ale uwierzcie. To było najgorsze przeżycie jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłam. Sam na sam z duchem. I to jakimś diabłem, a nie zwykłym, dobrym, nic nie robiącym duchem. Wciąż źle to wspominam... Tydzień, po zdarzeniu miałam już dom na spokojnej łące, w innej części miasta. (Jeśli wam się podoba i nie chcecie, aby została usunięta bardzo bym prosiła, aby co jakiś czas ktoś ,,edytował, bo tak się składa, że ja raczej zapomnę i znów mi usuną...miałam już kiedyś creepypastę (ta według mnie jest lepsza) miałam pozytywne komentarze, ale zapomniałam o niej- i- mi usunęli, bo nie miałam edytowane xd) Kategoria:Opowiadania